Talk:Exdeath
Exdeaths move list Assist Attacks(Offense/Support) ブラックホール: Black Hole; Everybody should know this move. Seriously. ExDeath opens a rift in time-space which acts as a vacuum and pulls the enemy towards it. Moreso a hindering measure than actual damage. It does have a good setup though for moves like Almaghest, Grand Cross, "A Vacuum". しんくうは: A Vacuum; Honestly, I hate this move with a passion when it comes to fast CPU characters, but that really shouldn't matter, should it? ExDeath holds out his hand while charging it with magic before shooting a white fireball. Note that it WILL reflect off guards, bounce of surfaces, and is rather slow to charge. Use this move with caution due to the 2-3 second charge time before release, as it leaves ExDeath very vulnerable to attack if the enemy gets close enough. Has knockback for chase. ソードタンス: Tense Sword/Reaper Sword; ExDeath floats forward at the enemy before slashing in a large arc upwards with his sword. Has knockback to it which can add to chases. Mind you if the opponent is smart enough, they can see it from a mile away. Almost better to use after Black Hole to ensure the opponent can't escape it. ハリケーソ (Harikeso): Needle Case(?); Surrounds self with a tornado before it deals damage to target and sends them away. A good counter move as it reflects projectiles and most assist attacks. Teleport; Sends out a circular ring that after O is release, ExDeath will teleport to that location. Good for surprising the enemy and launching them into the air. Guard-And-Counter Moves(The bread and butter of ExDeath; Free counter attacks :D) ミドルガード: Middle Guard; ExDeath brings his cloak up in front of him as a yellow-green forcefield forms that repels/reflects projectiles. Good against the spell casting enemies of the game, and good for mid-air imo. ハイガード: High Guard; Puts sword out as a large circular emblem appears in front of him, any Assist attack made against ExDeath will be Guarded and allow one of three options for a counter-measure against the enemy. Please note that moves executed before/Those which go behind the enemy will bypass all Guard spells(i.e. Firion's axe if before, and Shantotto's boomerang staff). Somewhat slow to come out with a higher recovery time than than Middle or Short Circuit Guard. O - Needle Case with more hits/Brave damage to it. ^ O - Two slashes with the sword, has knockback, good for melee punishment. v O - Double shots from "A Vacuum", will send enemy into knockback for chase if it hits. ショートガード: Short Circuit Guard; A pentagonal electricty shield from the front, faster to come out than High Guard and does fairly well vs melee and magic, haven't tried it vs HP attacks, though. If countering, can use the three spells as well. オールガード: All Guard; Spins sword crackling with golden energy in front before releasing energy that forms in a dome around ExDeath. The cream of the crop as far as the guards go, but also the slowest to come out and has the longest recovery time. Guards from all directions, hence, All Guard. HP Attacks(Self explanatory) テルタアタシク: Tetra Attack; A large circular design will appear in front before ExDeath stabs his sword through, sending a magical spike/stab through the barrier. Fairly linear, only use when the enemy isn't able to dodge it/is incapacitated. タランドクロス: Grand Cross; Will charge up several balls of energy which will close in on the enemy's position before coming together and exploding into an "X" shape. If target dodges the inital balls which will deal Brave damage, there is a change they'll get caught in the inital explosion. アルマゲスト: Almaghest; Surrounds self in black energy before charging it and exploding it to area directly around him. Excellent for claustrophobic areas in the game since it barely leaves any escape routes for the enemy. Ex Burst(Neo Almaghest/Grand Cross): This has probably been explained to death already, but hold the O button until the bar reaches 0, no higher, no lower. It has to be 0. Otherwise he'll perform Grand Cross. That's all I really have, hope this helps you all decide on what moves/strategies to use with ExDeath, though he is primarily guard-and-counter. ~ Sorceror